Mimicry
by LeoxRenet
Summary: "Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be Leo?" When Leo's away his brothers and his girlfriend decided to walk in his shoes for the day. Leo/Renet one-shot. Rated T for Raph's potty mouth just to be safe.


Title: Mimicry  
Summary: "Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be Leo?" When Leo's away his brothers and his girlfriend decided to walk in his shoes for the day. Leo/Renet

TMNT belongs to Viacom  
Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics

* * *

Renet was walking back to her and Leo's room, her head hung low,she missed Leo like crazy and he would probably be gone all day because Master Splinter had sent him away from something or other . She then noticed that the door was slightly open when she clearly remembered having shut it before leaving the room in the first place. She peeked into the room and saw a silhouette of a shelled figure and entered.

"Leo, I thought you were gonna be gone till..." Renet's hope quickly faded, "You're not Leo!"

"Hey Renet! What's up?" Mikey smiled at her as if nothing was amiss.

"Mikey, why are you wearing Leo's mask and why do you have his katanas on your back?" Renet crossed her arms and glared at the turtle who usually sported an orange mask and nunchucks.

"Call me Michealangenardo!" Mikey unsheathed the katanas on his back and did a heroic pose.

"Leo's away and coming in here and putting on his stuff is a mondo invasion of privacy!"

"But it's fun!" Mikey kept right on smiling and put the katanas back into their sheaths, "I mean, Leo's stuff is a goldmine, check it! He's got all these neat katanas," He gestured towards a wall with quite a few different sets mounted on it, none of which were Leo's usual set of katanas, "and he's even got these cool bags of tricks!" Mikey started to empty one of the so-called bags of tricks and shuriken and kunai fell out at first, but then little pill-looking things started to fall out.

"Dude!" Renet caught the small pills before they could hit the ground, "These are knock-out gas pellets and smoke pellets! If Leo were here he would tell you not to touch the katanas on the wall 'cause I went back in time to get 'em for him and he would tell you that knock-out gas pellets are dangerous to be playing with 'cause you could hurt yourself and..."

"Chill out Renet!" Mikey put his hands up in defense and then an idea came to him, Y'know, if you're gonna lecture like Leo does, you might as well rock his mask and katanas!" Mikey swung open the closet door to reveal several of Leo's mask as well as several of the holders of his katanas and pairs of more katanas.

Renet's eyes widened at seeing this, no wonder she had to keep her things in her own dresser on the other side of the room. Next thing she knew, she'd tied on a mask and she ran over to her dresser for a yellow tank top and some green shorts. "Mikey, gimmie a sec!" She pushed him out of the room as she changed.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Renet opened the door upon begin finished changing, she now had katanas on her back.

"Lookin' good Leo!" Mikey walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Leo!" Renet laughed, this was going to be fun.

Mikey was balancing one katana on his beak, and two more in the palms of his hands.

"That's totally awesome!" Renet smiled at Mikey's balancing act.

"Well, y'know, it comes with being Leo!" Mikey then he toppled over, dropping his blades, but he caught one in his mouth and the two others in his hands, thankfully by their handles.

The pair laughed again and all of a sudden the door to the room swung open.

"I can't believe dis...you're goin' through Leo's stuff when he's gone and ya dressed up like him and you're pretending to be Leo..." Raph's glare had them scared into silence, "Without me!"

"Join the party dude!" Mikey tossed Raph a mask.

* * *

Renet, Mikey and Raph had moved into the living room area and thankfully, everyone else that could be around wasn't. Master Splinter had left the living room after his stories were over and he was now back in his room, probably meditating and Donny was tinkering away in his lab and probably wouldn't hear anything either.

"Here I come Leo!" Mikey ran at Raph and the two began dueling with katanas.

Raph quickly became the victor of the katana duel and placed the tip of the blade near Mikey's neck, "You'll hafta do better than that Leo!"

"Hey Leos, what do you guys wanna get on the pizzas? The usual?" asked Renet.

"Well Leo," Mikey started, "I think that's a good idea, and we should probably ask Donny of he wants somethin' too."

"Sounds good," Renet nodded and looked over at Raph, "What about you Leo? Want me to pick up anything specific while I'm topside?"

Before Raph even had the chance to answer, Master Splinter walked past them and the three fell silent.

"I do not wish to know what is going on here therefore I shall not ask." Once Master Splinter got what he wanted from the kitchen, he started back for his room, "Carry on Leonardos."

"That was close." Mikey was relieved Splinter had just walked away.

"A little too close if ya ask me." Raph crossed his arms.

"That totally doesn't matter! We're good, we can keep having fun!" Renet unsheathed her katanas and struck a pose.

"What matters is that there's pizza in our future! Mmm! I can taste is already!" Mikey threw several of Leo's shuriken at a target and the shuriken all landed in the shape of a perfect circle, Mikey was more than ready for pizza.

"This is well beyond..." Donny had finally left his lab.

"Awesome?" Mikey offered.

"I was going to go with disturbing, actually." Donny already had his mind made up, he wanted no part of this.

"What's so disturbing, huh Don?" asked Raph, "We're just havin' some fun."

"Yeah, its totally harmless fun! And you can totally join in on it!" Renet smiled wide.

"Thanks, really, but I have a lot of work to do." Donny tried to make up an excuse.

"C'mon Don, haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be Leo?" Mikey had him there.

"Well, sure I have, but I..." Donny's determination to be the only 'sane' one left was quickly thinning out.

"What's a matter? Ya chicken or somethin'?" Raph taunted him.

* * *

"Leos I'm back!" Renet came back with the pizzas.

"Thanks for going Leo!" Donny had finally joined in on the game.

"Oh it was nothing Leo!" Renet handed Raph his beer, "And I got this for you Leo."

"Ya really came through for me Leo!" Raph opened up his beer.

"So Leos? Are we just gonna sit around and talk all day or are we gonna slice up these babies and eat 'em ?" Mikey equipped his katanas, he wanted to be the one to slice the pizzas like Leo did.

"We ain't gonna waste a whole pizza just so ya can try ta slice it in the air ya dip wad!" Raph had his katanas ready, he was probably the most qualified to do the slicing part since he was the only other turtle with the most experience with blades.

"Want another slice Leo?" Renet pushed a pizza box towards Donny.

"Sure, thanks Leo," Donny served himself a slice and then pushed the box towards Mikey, "How about you Leo?"

"Don't mind if I do Leo!" Mikey gladly accepted the offer and scarfed down the rest of whatever was in the pizza box.

"Ay Leos, I gotta admit the katanas make me feel pretty damn cool." Raph opened yet another pizza, tossed it in the air and sliced it with ease.

Renet, Donny and Mikey's eyes widened and they stared in disbelief at the real Leo standing right behind Raph.

"What're ya all starin' at?" Raph then turned his head to see his older brother and started to mentally curse himself for wasting so many smoke pellets because right now would have been a great time to use one.

"Pizza, good call." Leo sat down and helped himself to a slice, "You know Leos, the katanas make me feel pretty damn cool too."

* * *

**_A/N: This was greatly inspired by the episode of Teen Titans where all the Titans dress up like Robin while he's gone and then Robin is really cool with it at the end xD_**

And I added Master Splinter just leaving them be because he's a really chill dude underneath his fur somewhere.

Also, Renet uses the word totally A LOT and that isn't something I made up, go and watch the 2k3 episodes Time Travails and Return of Savanti, you'll hear it for yourself. I want to explain why Renet changes into a yellow tank top and green shorts: 1. The turtles' plastron is yellow and she's not a turtle, so, she doesn't have a plastron and 3. She's not a turtle,so, she doesn't have green skin, thus her putting on the green shorts. When she went topside I figure she at least took off the mask, green and yellow match, so, nothing odd there.

**_Hope you liked it, please R&R :D_**


End file.
